


Another Day, Another Night

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Jicheol is the main pairing, M/M, Romance, all of seventeen are in it but these four are most important, but the other two are also important in chapter one, mostly exhaustion, multiple AU's sorta but not really, not so much chapter two, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Everyday Seungcheol wakes up in one of many universes. Everyday he figures out what each of his friends are to him in that universe. Everyday he goes to sleep knowing he’ll be in a different one the next day.





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally two oneshots that were related to each other, here's this now.  
> Tumblr version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147679896335/another-day
> 
> originally this chapter was written in July. This chapter is Seungcheol centric, chapter two is about Jihoon.

Seungcheol wakes up to the light of the rising sun breaking through his window. He stands, gets ready for the day, and glances at the clock. 6:22, it reads. Seungcheol leaves his room and makes his way to his roommates’ door. He opens the door a crack, just enough to see inside.

Chan is sprawled on his bed, sheets kicked aside to make up for the spring morning’s unusual heat.

One.

Seungcheol closes the door and reaches for his phone. A glance tells him he has messages, and he checks them.

 _“Are we having lunch today? Or are you having lunch with your boyfriend?”_ Jihoon had texted him.

 _“I don’t know.”_ Seungcheol replies.

_“I should have just asked Jeonghan. You never know what you two are doing.”_

Three.

Seungcheol puts his shoes on, throws a light jacket on, and makes his way out of his apartment.

 _“We’re having lunch today.”_ Jeonghan texts him when he’s a block away from his apartment with a second later addition of, _“Right?”_

_“Of course.”_

Down the block there’s a coffee shop. Seungcheol stops by it for coffee and the bread it sells to start his morning. Before he can get in line the worker- Seungkwan- waves him over and points to a coffee and bread waiting to the side.

“We’re already ready for you.” Seungkwan grins and Seungcheol hands over the money for them. Behind Seungkwan, Seokmin laughs.

“Well I was. You were late in general.”

“Shush.”

Five.

Seungcheol waves as he leaves and gets smiles in return. Down another block is an office building where he works. Jisoo is at the desk in the entrance way. He waves to Seungcheol with a smile.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Seungcheol responds immediately, halfway to stuffing bread into the mouth.

Six.

Jeonghan is on his way out of the building and Seungcheol waves only to have the other laugh at him. He does have bread hanging from his mouth, he figures.

“See you later,” Jeonghna laughs. “We’ll eat properly.”

“Right,” Comes out muffled.

Seungcheol makes his way up a few floors. His cubical is between two others. Hansol sits to his left, and slides his chair back to greet Seungcheol.

“Wonwoo said your project got approved.” Hansol gives him a thumbs up. “You should see him about it later.”

“Great. Thanks.”

To his right is Junhui’s. Junhui spins around and all but throws a folder at Seungcheol. “Here.”

“Thanks?”

“It’s work, you shouldn’t be thanking me.”

Eight.

“By the way,” Hansol draws his attention again. “Jihoon said he’s going to kill you for keeping that picture on your desk.”

The picture on Seungcheol’s desk is him, Soonyoung, and Jihoon. They all look younger- mostly Seungcheol, the others look about the same actually- and are in their high school uniforms. Seungcheol and Soonyoung are halfway to dumping a bucket of water over Jihoon’s head.

“He can try.”

“I’m pretty sure Soonyoung has a copy on his desk too.” Junhui notes. As if on cue a head pops up from the cubical across from Junhui’s.

“I do.” Soonyoung laughs. “High school was great.”

Nine.

When Seungcheol goes to see Wonwoo about the project- what was that again- he finds Mingyu sitting outside of the door with a bored expression.

“Gets promotion and is suddenly too busy to talk to other employees about projects he asked about.” Mingyu’s muttering gets Seungcheol to sit down next to him.

“I take it we’ll be waiting a while?”

“Yep.”

Eleven.

Lunch comes before ‘a while’ is over so Seungcheol decides that at least food will be a nice way to spend time until then. So he and Jeonghan go to lunch in the building across the street.

Minghao is the one who takes their orders. While food is being retrieved they make conversation with him, since they know him well enough.

“I heard things have been busy over there.”

“Mostly for Wonwoo and Jihoon.” Jeonghan laughs. “I don’t have much to do.”

“That’s because you’re always meeting with other companies.”

“Hey, that’s a lot of work.”

Twelve.

By the end of the day Seungcheol has discussed the project and returns home exhausted despite not actually doing much. Chan is on the couch, writing something.

“Welcome home.”

“Thanks. What are you up to?”

“Writing to the manager about the broken stair on the third floor. I had to take the stairs instead of elevator yesterday and nearly died!”

“Good luck with that then. I’m going to rest.”

Seungcheol ends his day with a bath before he drops himself face first onto his bed and falls asleep.

Seungcheol wakes up to the light of the rising sun break through his window. He stands, gets ready for the day, and glances at the clock. 6:22, it reads. Seungcheol leaves his room and makes his way to his roommates door. He opens the door a crack, just enough to see inside.

Jihoon is sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap, typing away. He glances up, raises an eyebrow, and Seungcheol shrugs.

“You’re up?”

“I should be asking you that,” Jihoon yawns. “Wait is it time for work already?”

“Yes.”

One.

Seungcheol moves out of the doorway when Jihoon shoots up, past him, and to the bathroom to hurriedly get ready for the day. While Jihoon does that, Seungcheol glances at his phone to see he has some texts.

 _“Are we having lunch today?”_ Jeonghan texted him an hour before. _“Never mind I’ll ask Jihoon. You never know what your plans are.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“Your having lunch with him, by the way.”_

_“Thanks?’_

_“I shouldn’t have to keep up with your plans with your boyfriend for you.”_

_“Then don’t.”_

_“I wont.”_

Two.

Seungcheol puts his shoes on, throws a jacket on, and waits to make his way out of the apartment until Jihoon does the same.

Down the block there’s a coffee shop. Seungcheol stops by it for coffee and the bread it sells to start his morning. Before he can get in line the worker- Mingyu- waves him over and points to two coffee’s and breads waiting to the side.

“You do this everyday. You know we’re already waiting.” Mingyu laughs while Seungcheol and Jihoon take their respective drinks and food and pay for them.

“You only remembered like a minute ago. I saw you running around when you remembered.” Wonwoo laughs from where he’s leaning against the counter, waiting for his own drink.

“They don’t need to know that.”

“Thanks anyway,” Jihoon waves as he walks out.

“Thanks guys.” Seungcheol follows.

Four.

Down another block is an office building where he works. Seokmin is at the desk in the entrance way. He grins and waves with a loud “Hey” when they arrive.

“Hey Seokmin.” Seungcheol waves in return, throwing the packaging from his- now gone- bread in a trash can.

“Good morning.” Jihoon yawns again and leaves without anything else.

“Soonyoung stopped by earlier, by the way, wanted me to let you know he was here. I guess you were supposed to discuss something?”

“Thanks.” Seungcheol smiles. “See you later, Seokmin.”

Six.

Soonyoung is in Seungcheol’s contacts so he text the other while on his way up to his cubical.

_“What?”_

_“That’s specific.”_ Soonyoung texts back. _“Business deals are what, ‘boss’.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Later?”_

_“When I have time.”_ Seungcheol pushes the button to the floor above the one he originally intended to stop at.

There’s a desk outside of his office, where Jisoo sits. “Hey, Seungcheol, good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“Hansol left this project proposal for you,” Jisoo holds out a folder. “And Minghao called.”

“Is this immediately needed?”

“I don’t think so,” Jisoo hums in thought, “Minghao didn’t seem in a rush and Hansol would have mention it.”

“Okay.”

Nine.

“By the way Chan said you should get rid of that picture on your desk. It’s embarrassing, or something.”

Seungcheol laughs. “Well then I’m definitely keeping it.”

The picture on Seungcheol’s desk is him, Junhui, and Chan. Junhui Is lifting Chan into the air- a ‘congratulations for graduating’ sign hangs in the background- while Seungcheol is laughing.

Ten.

“Even if you did, I think Junhui still has a copy with him too. Though he’s not here.”

“A copy is still a copy.”

Eleven.

Before lunch can come Seungkwan bursts into his office. “Yo.”

“Yo?”

“Don’t fire me, Okay?”

“I wasn’t going to?”

“But.”

“But?”

“Can I have the rest of the day off?”

“Depends on why?”

“I don’t want to die.”

“Are you dying?”

“I set someones desk on fire, don’t ask how- it’s out by the way- and now I’m scared of the owner of said desk.”

“…Go home.”

“Thanks.”

Twelve.

When lunch does happened Jihoon throws papers onto Seungcheols desk with a sigh. “Here’s a request for a new desk.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

By the end of the day Seungcheol is exhausted, returns home alongside Jihoon, and sighs when he can finally drop himself onto his bed.

“Being the boss sucks.”

“Goodnight.” He hears from outside his door.

“Goodnight!”

Seungcheol falls asleep more quickly than usual.

Everyday Seungcheol wakes up in a different world. He wonders if this happens to every version of himself, or if they just miss the days when he wakes up as them. At any rate, he knows all the worlds he wakes up in by now. A few combinations of each persons positions exists, but he can usually tell which it is early on. By his roommate, by who gives him coffee, by the person sitting at the front desk where he works.

Seungcheol wakes up to the muted light of the rising sun from behind clouds. He stands, gets ready for the day and glances at the clock. 6:22, it reads. Seungcheol leaves his room and makes his way to his roommates door. He opens the door a crack, just enough to see inside.

Hansol is sprawled over his bed- partially falling off but Seungcheol ignores that- blankets wrapped around him like he’s twisted himself around in them a lot.

One.

Seungcheol closes the door and reaches for his phone. A glance tells him he has messages and he checks them.

 _“It’s the weekend, want to see a movie?”_ Mingyu texted him.

_“With who?”_

_“Me duh! Jeeze, don’t you want to see your boyfriend?”_ There’s a pause, where Seungcheol thinks of what to text in response. But he’s beaten to it by another from Mingyu. _“I’m kidding btw. I got Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jisoo, and Jeonghan to agree too.”_

_“Sure.”_

Five.

Seungcheol lazes around the house for a couple of hours.

Down the block there’s a coffee shop. Seungcheol eats before he leaves home, but stops by it for coffee later than usual to start his morning. Before Seungcheol can get in line the worker- Junhui- point to a coffee siting the on the counter.

“Bread today?”

“No, I actually ate for real.” Seungcheol laughs and Junhui smiles when he takes payment for the coffee. “You’re working Saturdays now.”

“Yep. Minghao changed shifts so now I’m stuck with his.”

“I see.” Seungcheol nods. “Well I’m off.”

“Have a good day.” The statement is well rehearsed.

Eight.

Down another block is the office building where he works. Seungcheol passes that as he check his phone. 12:02, it reads. He has a text with the time 12:30 as a reminder of when he needs to be at the movies. Down yet another block is the movie theater.

 _“I got even more to agree.”_ Is a text he receives from Mingyu.

To Seungcheols’ surprise Seungkwan is sitting outside the movie theater on his phone. When Seungcheol get’s closer the other looks up and smiles.

“Hey,” Seungcheol greets and sits next to Seungkwan on the concrete fixture outside surrounding a tree.

“Hey!” Seungkwan grins. “I think at this point almost everyone is coming.”

“Almost?”

“Hansol and Chan are working on a project for that one course they have together.”

“Ah.” Seungcheol nods. “Okay.”

Ten.

“I think Wonwoo is being dragged here by Mingyu.” Seungkwan laughs like that’s really funny to him. “And Seokimin is already inside, but I wanted to wait here.”

Twelve.

Once everyone arrives they go into the movie as a group and Seungcheol relaxes a bit. Even if he can usually make guesses or figure stuff out from context, it’s nice to be able to relax and not stress about what his self in this world knows that he might not. To know he’s friends with all of these people and not worry about what their work lives and pasts are.

Once they’re outside again, everyone separating into groups and talking about the movie, Seungcheol sighs. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Jisoo are standing nearby but he doesn’t know that they hear him sigh until they turn to him.

“You okay?” Jeonghan questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, Yeah.”

“You’ve seemed out of it, recently,” Jihoon notes.

“Have I?”

“You know you can talk to us, right?” Mingyu offers, watching Seungcheol’s face when Seungcheol nods. The sentiment is echoed by everyone else in the group.

“I’m fine guys.” Seungcheol promises. They wouldn’t understand, maybe not even believe him, if he told them why. But it’s fine. No matter which world he wakes up in, one thing is consistent. These people care about him. They really do. And he cares about them.

By the end of the day Seungcheol is tired, but happy, and he returns home just as Chan is leaving.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” Hansol yawns.

“Thanks.” Seungcheol smiles.

Seungcheol ends this day with a bath before he drops himself face first onto his bed an falls asleep.

Seungcheol wakes up to the light of the rising sun breaking through his window. He stands, gets ready for the day, and glances at the clock. 6:22, it reads. Seungcheol leaves his room and makes his way to his roommates door. He opens the door a crack, just enough to see inside.

Jihoon is sitting on his bed, laptop in his lap. It’s unusual for Seungcheol to see the same world so close to the last time he had, so he frowns. No, he reminds himself, there are multiple worlds where Jihoon is his roommate.

“You’re up.” Seungcheol blinks.

“Ah, Yeah.” Seungcheol nods, frowning.

“Seungcheol.”

“Yes?”

“Is what you said true?” Seungcheol blinks again, twice, before trying to figure out what that could mean.

“Um, about what?”

“Waking up.”

“Can, I have more context than that?” Seungcheol knows he looks nervous, what had he said? What had a version of him said?

“The fact you need any is a little… You said something about other worlds.”

“I have to go.”

“No you don’t. It’s the weekend.” Jihoon stands, sets his laptop down, and strides over to Seungcheol. “Is that true?”

“…Yes.”

“So you don’t know what happened yesterday?”

“I don’t.”

“Can you… answer other questions?”

“Sure.”

They’re seated on the couch, across from each other, while Seungcheol wonders what another version of himself would tell anyone.

“Are you always friends with everyone in other… worlds.”

“Yes. How and why changes, but I know all twelve of you.”

“In other worlds are we together?”

“In… some of them.”

“Some? And In others?”

“…Jeonghan or Mingyu usually.”

“…Oh.”

“I’m… sorry.” Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say. For the sake of another version of himself he’s lived with whatever decision has been made in that world. But when someone knows, its hard to explain why you’re doing things differently in so many ways in so many worlds.

“I don’t know that I can really be angry. It’s not like it’s the same… _you_ that made that choice, right?”

“Right.”

“I bet Jeonghan would be angry.”

“Probably.”

“I am a bit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Mingyu I’m not so sure.”

“Me either.” Seungcheol sighs. “I wonder if this means every version of me has been doing this too? Living each others lives.”

“…Do you know, which was originally yours?” That’s a hard question.

It’s a hard question because Seungcheol has been doing this for so long it’s hard to remember. What subtle differences are left to remind him which one he was to start with?

“Um… one where…” Seungcheol tries to remind himself of small details. “One where… we are together, since high school. Me and Soonyoung dumped water on you for a picture. I went to Chan’s graduation with everyone else but didn’t end up in any pictures. I… don’t know if that’s true of more than one, but one where those are true is where I lived.”

“Since High School?” Jihoon nods. “All of those are true here.”

“Then, maybe this one.”

Jihoon asks Seungcheol a lot of questions, and they talk until night. Eat at some point, but mostly they stay positioned on the couch while Seungcheol works out answers to question he never expected to answer.

“What if, you don’t sleep?”

“What if?”

“You wake up somewhere else every morning at the same time, right?”

“Yes.” Seungcheol nods, then makes a noise in realization. “So what if I don’t sleep before then? I have no idea.”

“Want to find out?”

“Sure.”

Seungcheol doesn’t sleep. Doesn’t wake up because of it. Jihoon falls asleep next to Seungcheol before then, but Seungcheol makes sure he himself doesn’t. When the clock reads 6:22 he’s still there.

“Jihoon.”

“Hm?”

“I’m still here.”

“What?” Jihoon blinks into awareness. “You’re still the same?”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol sighs. “But I feel horrible, how do you manage all-nighters?”

“Bitterness and coffee.”

“I have to sleep eventually.”

“Call in sick, go to sleep, If you leave you’ll be here again eventually.” A pause. “Right?”

“Right.”

Seungcheol wakes to a beeping sound. His clock reads 6:22… at night. He blinks into awareness and makes his way out of his room and to his roommates door. He pushes the door open just enough to see inside.

Jihoon looks up from his laptop and watches Seungcheol like he’s expecting something.

“Um… am I… still here?”

“Still where?” Jihoon frowns. “You just got home what are you talking about?”

“No… nevermind.”

Of course not, Seungcheol smiles and closes the door. Of _course_ not. He plops himself back onto his bed and closes his eyes.

Seungcheol wakes to light from the rising sun breaking through his window. 6:22am his clock reads. Another day. He glances into his roommates room, Seungkwan is laying face-down on his bed, blankets throw around.

Another day.


	2. Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday another version of Jihoon’s boyfriend wakes up in his boyfriend’s body, he never knows if the one who shows up is the one he fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152993570035/another-night

Jihoon wakes at 6:10 in the morning, sits up in bed, and pulls his laptop onto his lap to start working on something. At 6:23 his door cracks open, Seungcheol looking inside with raised eyebrows.

“You’re up?”

“So are you.” Jihoon sighs, putting his laptop aside and standing up. “Time for work?”

“Yeah.”

Jihoon rushes to get ready for the day, then he and Seungcheol head out. There’s a coffee shop between their apartment and work. They stop by- for coffee and bread- and when they get there Mingyu has already set aside their usual orders for them. All they have to do is exchange money and a few words before they’re off to work.

They separate at work, going off to their own duties, and Jihoon sighs, looking down at his phone.

Soonyoung had text him, asking if Jihoon and Seungcheol were having lunch later. As if Jihoon was Seungcheol’s keeper. He replies- a simple yes- then goes about his day.

When they return home, Seungcheol starts heading towards his room and Jihoon watches his back as he walks. A second, two, then he calls out.

“Hey, Seungcheol?”

“Yeah?” Seungcheol spins around, eyebrow raised.

“Remember the other day, when we stayed up?”

“When we… stayed up?” Confusion is clear on Seungcheol’s face, and Jihoon shakes his head.

“Never mind, goodnight.” It wasn’t him.

Seungcheol goes to sleep, Jihoon lays in his own bed and stares at the ceiling. It wasn’t his Seungcheol today. Nor the one who told him.

Everyday at 6:22 in the morning, Seungcheol wakes up in one of many worlds that are just slightly different from the one Jihoon lives in everyday. Jihoon was made aware of this by a Seungcheol who’d broken down because of it, and discussed it further with his Seungcheol. The Seungcheol who lived in, if not Jihoon’s world one almost indistinguishable in differences.

Everyday someone else- another version of Seuncheol- wakes up in Seungcheol’s body. Jihoon never knows if it’s the person he started dating, back in high school, or someone going along with the motions for fear of what would happen if he didn’t.

Jihoon sighs. Every night at 11:08 he goes to sleep, wondering.

Jihoon wakes at 6:10 in the morning, sits up in bed, and pulls his laptop onto his lap. At 6:23 his door cracks open, Seungcheol peaking inside cautiously.

“You’re up?”

“Yeah. So are you.” Jihoon pushes his laptop aside. “That time already?”

“Yep.” At Seungcheol’s reply, Jihoon sets out to get ready for work. He and Seungcheol head out, making their way to the coffee shop between their apartment and work. Their coffee and bread are already waiting- since they always get the same things- and they only spend a minute talking to Mingyu.

They separate once at work, Jihoon looking down to his phone for messages as he clocks in. Jeonghan asked him about a recent project, but otherwise there’s nothing.

When Seungcheol and Jihoon return home that evening, Seungcheol starts making his way to his room when Jihoon stops him.

“Seungcheol.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember staying up?”

“Staying up? I think I need more context than that.”

“You shouldn’t.” Jihoon pauses, realizing how harsh that came out. “No, it’s nothing.”

If it was the same one, he would know, wouldn’t he?

“Okay… Goodnight, Jihoon.”

“Goodnight.”

Seungcheol heads off to bed, after getting ready, and Jihoon stares at his laptop screen unfocused. If it was the Seungcheol he knew, he wouldn’t need more than that to know, would he? Jihoon sighs, rubs his eyes, and realizes he needs sleep.

Every night at 11:08 at night, Jihoon falls asleep wondering if the next day he’ll see the person he fell in love with.

Jihoon wakes at 6:20 in the morning, sunlight creeping though his blinds. He blinks, once, twice, then sits up. 6:21 in the morning, he watches the time. 6:22 in the morning, he hears Seungcheol wake up.

At 6:23 in the morning, his door cracks open. Seungcheol leans inside, cautions, and Jihoon looks up at him.

“You’re up.” Seungcheol offers a smile.

“Time for work?”

“Yep.”

Jihoon gets ready for the day. Jihoon goes with Seungcheol to the coffee shop. Jihoon makes plans with Seungcheol for lunch, then they separate when they get to work. Jihoon has lunch with Seungcheol halfway through the day. Jihoon walks home with Seungcheol, idle chatter about their day between them.

Seungcheol takes a step towards his room and Jihoon opens his mouth to call out for him. He doesn’t. Jihoon stands, silent.

“It’s not you, is it?” He finally whispers.

“Jihoon?”

“This isn’t you, is it? We didn’t stay up till 6:22am, to see if it would work, together, did we? Did we even go to school together in your world? Did we date?” Jihoon can’t stop the words falling from his mouth even as he regrets every one of them.

“You know…”

“The fact you don’t know that answers that for me, doesn’t it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s-” Jihoon runs a hand through his hair, frustrated- “not your fault.”

It’s not Seungcheol’s fault. Not any of them. They’re- he’s- suffering just as much as Jihoon. Maybe more. The confusion is there for him too, the uncertainty.

Jihoon closes himself in his room and falls asleep at 11:08 in the evening. 

Another night.

Jihoon wakes at 6:14 in the morning. Seungcheol wakes at 6:22 in the morning. At 6:23 Seungcheol leans into Jihoon’s room checking if he’s awake. Checking who he is.

“You’re up.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon stands, ready to get ready for the day, before remembering it’s the weekend.

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol looks worried. Jihoon shakes his head.

“I’m okay.”

“You look terrible. Have you not been sleeping? I’m the one who should-” Seungcheol freezes, shakes his head. “Get some rest?”

“I do get rest. I only pull all-nighters with you now.”

“Are you doing that… with all of me?”

“Just the one.” Jihoon responds before he really processes the question. “Did I stay up with you?”

“So we could see if it would keep me from… changing worlds.” Seungcheol confirms, nodding. There’s relief. For both of them. Jihoon sighs, expels his entire lungs worth of oxygen. Seungcheol presses himself into the door frame, slouching with tension leaving him.

“Good morning, Seungcheol.”

“Good morning, Jihoon.”

8:04 in the morning, they have breakfast, discussing their lives. Lives they should share, spending them next to each other, but don’t. Jihoon mentions something another Seungcheol did that was weirdly clear in not being the same Seungcheol in front of him. Seungcheol talks about something another Jihoon- in that world his boss- did with a project on a day he was around.

12:05 in the afternoon, they have lunch while watching a movie together, leaning against each other and enjoying the company of someone who knows.

5:07 in the evening, they discuss plans to recognize each other- code words, Seungcheol suggests- and what to do the next time they’re together.

11:08 at night, Seungcheol yawns, exhaustion setting in even if he wants to fight it. Jihoon feels it too.

“Sleep.” Jihoon offers a halfhearted smile. “I’ll see you, eventually.”

“Yeah…” Seungcheol hesitates, even though his eyelids start to fall closed. “Goodnight, Jihoon.”

“Goodnight, Seungcheol.” There’s a pause, where Seungcheol starts to lean, falling asleep. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Seungcheol falls asleep at 11:12 at night. Jihoon watches his faces, watches for any signs of changes, but there isn’t any. Jihoon sighs, lays Seungcheol out over the couch, and goes to his own room. Another night.

Jihoon wakes at 6:10 in the morning. Another day.

He can wait.


End file.
